The aims of the Administrative Core are to provide: 1) administrative support for the Program Project Grant, conformity to guidelines/policies, requisite reporting, biostatistical support, and human resource management;and 2) budget oversight and centralization of shared budgetary items. The Core will provide assistance to the director in the handling of correspondence, forms, competitive and non-competitive renewals and acts as a liaison with the institution, the NIH/NHLBI and other entities. The Core will provide essential secretarial/clerical services to all investigators with regards to the preparation of manuscripts, reviews, articles, letters, travel arrangements, and arrangements for visiting scientists. The Core will make arrangements for regular research meetings of the program scientists and assist in organizing program seminars. It coordinates the advisory committees and provides orientation for Core users. All financial matters for the Program Project Grant are handled by the core, including the monitoring and status of service contracts, coordinating repair and service schedules. The Core will provide statistical analysis, experimental design and data quality assurance.